


The Walk

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis - AU - esteefee's "Fair Trade" series
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been wanting to write something like this ever since seeing the week 14 picture prompt, but nothing ever came.  This afternoon, I finished re-reading "<a href="http://esteefee.com/moebius.html">Möbius</a>", and this just hit me - and I knew it was right.  If you haven't read "Fair Trade", go do it now!  Basically Ronon is John's surgeon and friend, and Sandi is one of the workers from John's coffee roastery.  You can say this is an AU of an AU.  It takes place right at the end of "<a href="http://esteefee.com/moebius.html">Möbius</a>", after the party for McKay's new exhibit.  Mucho thanks to <a href="http://esteefee.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://esteefee.livejournal.com/"><b>esteefee</b></a> for creating this playground and letting me play in it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Walk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Möbius](https://archiveofourown.org/works/192311) by [esteefee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee). 



> I've been wanting to write something like this ever since seeing the week 14 picture prompt, but nothing ever came.  This afternoon, I finished re-reading "[Möbius](http://esteefee.com/moebius.html)", and this just hit me - and I knew it was right.  If you haven't read "Fair Trade", go do it now!  Basically Ronon is John's surgeon and friend, and Sandi is one of the workers from John's coffee roastery.  You can say this is an AU of an AU.  It takes place right at the end of "[Möbius](http://esteefee.com/moebius.html)", after the party for McKay's new exhibit.  Mucho thanks to [](http://esteefee.livejournal.com/profile)[**esteefee**](http://esteefee.livejournal.com/) for creating this playground and letting me play in it.

_  
**Amnesty Fic: Week #14 - The Walk - Ronon/OFC - Rated G**   
_   


TITLE: The Walk  
AUTHOR: squidgiepdx  
FANDOM: Stargate Atlantis - AU - [](http://esteefee.livejournal.com/profile)[**esteefee**](http://esteefee.livejournal.com/) 's "Fair Trade" series  
RATING: G  
WORDS: 315  
PAIRING: Ronon/OFC (Sandi from "Fair Trade")  
WARNINGS: None  
NOTES: I've been wanting to write something like this ever since seeing the week 14 picture prompt, but nothing ever came.  This afternoon, I finished re-reading "[Möbius](http://esteefee.com/moebius.html)", and this just hit me - and I knew it was right.  If you haven't read "Fair Trade", go do it now!  Basically Ronon is John's surgeon and friend, and Sandi is one of the workers from John's coffee roastery.  You can say this is an AU of an AU.  It takes place right at the end of "[Möbius](http://esteefee.com/moebius.html)", after the party for McKay's new exhibit.  Mucho thanks to [](http://esteefee.livejournal.com/profile)[**esteefee**](http://esteefee.livejournal.com/) for creating this playground and letting me play in it.

~*~*~

Ronon and Sandi quietly make their way from the Exploratorium, slipping out just as McKay's launch party for the new exhibit was winding down.

Though Ronon's strong arms envelope her, Sandi shivers ever so slightly in the cool evening air.  Her silken white blouse and hand-made pencil skirt may have been perfect attire for the party, but not for an extended walk outside.  She smiles up at Ronon as he rubs her arm for warmth, the last remaining slivers of sunlight dancing off her pink hair.

"Here," Ronon said as he releases her, then removes his jacket, only to put it over her shoulders a second later, almost losing her in the mass of woolen fabric.

"Aren't you cold?" she asks. 

Ronon just bumps her shoulder gently in response, then pulls her in close again.  They walk in silence, with only the sound of the rolling waves crashing upon the shore greeting them as they head towards Golden Gate Promenade Beach.

Just off the sand, Ronon finds an old railroad tie and removes his vest, placing it down on the wood before gesturing for Sandi to sit.  They rest there, watching the waves lap at the base of a driftwood fort that someone had assembled earlier that day, breathing in the salty-scented air.

"I love this city," Sandi says, then turns to gaze at Ronon.  Seeing the spark of playfulness and caring in her crystalline blue eyes almost takes his breath away, and gives him the courage to ask her what he's been wanting to for the last few months.  Pulling a velveteen box from his pocket, he nervously moves from a sitting position down to one knee.

Just as Sandi's eyes start to grow big, he opens the box to reveal the most unique ring he could find; one that would suit the uniqueness of the woman who'd stolen his heart.

"Will you marry me?"

END

This is the ring that Ronon gives to Sandi:  


  



End file.
